In a camera module, a lens unit having a lens and a holding member having an image sensor are fixed with screws after the lens and the image sensor are aligned with each other. In this case, when screws are tightened, an external force caused by rotation of screws or sinking of the member is applied to the lens unit or the holding member, and accuracy of alignment between the lens and the image sensor may be reduced. To prevent this, there is a method of fixing a lens unit and a holding member with an adhesive. An interfacial failure can often occur at an interface between the adhesive and a member to be adhered.